The Most Unusual Of Friendships
by plain ol' nith
Summary: CATS. A Quaxo Tugger friendship ficlet that, hopefully, explains an odd friendship.


This ficcy was inspired by the fact that although The Rum Tum Tugger knows Quaxo well enough to sing the entirety of the Mr Mistoffelees' song, defend Quaxo- "don't laugh and please don't scoff", and he knows the full extent of his magical powers, Quaxo still calls The Rum Tum Tugger "a terrible bore".

The most unusual of friendships

Quaxo's POV

Several Jellicles have asked me how I, a simple housecat, could be best friends with The Rum Tum Tugger and, to be quite honest, I don't know what to tell them. After all, how could I explain our seemingly incomprehensible friendship when I don't understand it myself?

It's strange that everyone else sees a cocky, suave tomcat when I just see him as Tug. A short, simple name with no frills or grandiose attached, just like him. Or at least, just like how _I_ perceive him. But then again that's all based on how he presents himself to others compared to me.

It's odd contemplating our friendship as we've been friends for so much of my life that I can't really remember a time without it. I do remember how we met though; I remember that _very_ clearly...

I was barely a nine week old kitten at the time, running scared from a huge Doberman's jaws when my magic kicked in for the first time in my life. I remember racing down an alley before realising that I was somehow, inexplicably, 15 feet above a different alley where a tough looking tom was propositioning a young queen.

After I landed and the queen fled, I felt a heavy paw spin me around and I was face to face with a very annoyed tom. I gulped and crouched down as I realised that I was about to get the stuffing knocked out of me.

"Get up, you pathetic excuse for a kitten", he began in a crossed tone as he noticed my cowering.

"I'm sorry- I don't know how- I really didn't mean to disturb you mister" I babbled, knowing full well that I was in as much trouble now as when that big mutt was chasing me.

"Shut up kit! Where the hell did you come from?" he snarled.

"I-I don't know Sir, I was running away from that dog and then I was up there and then I fell and now I'm here and, and, and..." I replied while thinking 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'.

"Bast give me patience," he muttered, "Kit, where did you come _from_,there's a stage between the running away and the landing in this alley", he continued in a less aggressive voice.

"I don't know. One moment I was running, the next falling" I said, managing an entire coherent sentence since it appeared that I was going to escape unscathed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, looking at me carefully to see if I was telling the truth. As I nodded he continued, "fine then, I guess I'd better get you to Tantomile and Calicopat so they can start teaching you to control your magic"

"M-magic?', I squeaked, "I don't have magic."

"Yes you do, after all, exactly how many cats can disappear and reappear in mid air? But beyond that kit, exactly what is your name?" he said, changing the subject.

"Quaxo, sir"

"Quaxo, huh? Well that won't do; since you're a magic cat you need a magical name like say, Mistoffelees, Mr Mistoffelees." he said getting excited.

"Excuse me sir but what's your name?" I asked, curious as to what grand and imposing name he would claim.

"Tug, just plain Tug"

Later on, I learnt the truth, that his name was The Rum Tum Tugger, but I never addressed him as such, at least not when there weren't others around. It was a relief, to tell you the truth, not to have to act like 'The Magical Mr Mistoffelees', when it was just us, I could just act like normal old Quaxo. I think Tug felt the same way.

It wasn't long before I mentally separated Tug and The Rum Tum Tugger, they were just so different that it didn't seem like they were the same cat. The Rum Tum Tugger was an extroverted womaniser who was always joking while Tug was quieter, knew how to be serious and just looking for the right queen.

Others never saw that though, they saw a juxtaposition of personalities. A combination that never failed to make them wonder how we could stand each other since we were so different and it's true. Mr Mistoffelees acutely dislikes The Rum Tum Tugger who seems to be a boring jock, while The Rum Tum Tugger thinks that Mr Mistoffelees is a geek who needs to get a life.

Quaxo and Tug are friends though and personally, I think that that's all that matters.

A/N: Review please and tell me what you think.

Should I

a) consider writing another ficlet or two

b) take this off the net immediately because it's an affront to all readers with taste

c) think of this as a waste of time especially since I'm in the middle of my HSC (Uni entrance exams for Australian high schoolers) and I've got English Extension 1 on in 12 and a half hours from the writing of this story.


End file.
